His Confession
by Akina Tsukana
Summary: He's tired of being the villian in her heart. one-shot


**Fandom**: Skip Beat

**Title**: His confession

**Pairing:** Sho Fuwa / Kyoko

**Type**: Romance / one-shot

**Summary**: He's tried of being the villian in her heart.

**Author's Notes**: My first skip beat fanfiction. I fell in love with the manga and within days I've read up to volume 18! So this one-shot came to mind I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Sho Fuwa sighed heavily as he rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. His blonde locks hid his face covering any trace of the obvious expression on his face. He sat there silently, deep in thought as he thought about her again today. He didn't know how many times she had ran through his thoughts but he had clearly lost count. He had even done things to distract himself but whenever his environment became calm and he began to relax his thoughts wondered to the girl he had neglected.

They were in the same building again, so close and yet so far away from each other. He opened his eyes slightly as he stared down at the floor. He wanted to go and see her again but he didn't want to set her off on one of her violent tirades again.

It use to be okay because he knew that he had a place in her heart that no one would be able to step into for a long time. But now he wanted more of her heart, more of her. He wanted her to see him more in a positive light more than a negative.

"Sho?" his manager Shoko Aki spoke getting his attention. Shotaro could tell she was concerned about him which made him feel a little better. She was one of the few people in this business who was genuinely concerned about his well-being. _Maybe he should direct his feelings for Kyoko towards his manager._ That had come up a few times but he knew deep down that would not be fair to Shoko. He didn't want another good woman angry at him for his selfishness.

"I'm going for a walk," he responded as he stood up.

Shoko sighed, "just make sure you don't wonder too far away. And try not to bother Miss Kyoko too much, she's working on a very important drama," she added in the last part with a small hint of worry in her voice.

Sho flinched at Kyoko's name, was it that obvious? If so, Kyoko herself would be on guard and waiting for his obvious attempt to contact her.

He walked out of the studio he was renting for his recording and made his way towards the set she was working at on her new drama.

Since her first drama debut she had become an in-demand actress and had been offered many roles. This was her second drama she was working on with director Ogata.

As he walked through the set he could hear the excited whispers of his fans, but they dared not speak to him since he looked like a man on a mission. Most of them knew why he was there and everytime he had come to see Kyoko he made it no secret. As he looked around for her he finally spotted her, his heart jumped at the sight of her. She was still in costume, and it did glamourize her appearance, but in his heart he could still see the plain Kyoko that he had mistreated a long time ago.

"Kyoko," he shouted getting her attention.

She looked over at him , but her features didn't instantly harden like usual, which surprised him.

He watched her bow politely to the person she was speaking to and made her way towards him. But instead of stopping in front of him she walked right past obviously wanting to lead him to a more secluded area where they could talk.

He followed her into her dressing room and shut the door behind him. When he turned around to her, her eyes were on him and that had hardened a bit, but that didn't faze him one bit.

"What is it this time Shotaro?" she asked with a bit of annoyance.

He smiled slightly at the sound of his real name that only she knew in this business. He had not wanted his real name to be known because it sounded weird, but yet when she spoke it, it sounded perfect as it rolled off her tongue.

"Nothing," he began as he diverted his eye contact to the wall behind her. "I just came over to say hi."

Kyoko sighed, "is that really all?" she asked as she got up. He could tell that his excuse had annoyed her.

Shotaro had to do something before she walked out but what? "I-I also came here to tell you something important."

That had caught Kyoko's attention, "then what is it?" she asked impatiently.

He was about to speak when suddenly there came a knock at her dressing room door.

"Ms. Mogami," came the deep voice from the other end.

Sho glared at the door, why did he always get in his way? Out the corner of his eye he saw Kyoko's features change into an expression of happiness and relief. That made him angry and more than a bit jealous. He wanted to stop her from opening that door, he was determined to say what he felt this time. He didn't have a lot of time to think, only to react and before Kyoko could speak he had covered her lips with his. It was a split second decision that would most likely set her off but he didn't care. He pressed his his lips against hers and his heart skipped a beat. Her lips were so soft and he could taste a hint of sweetness on them. He hated sweets but for some reason he loved how it tasted on her. He wrapped his arms around her gently and felt some slight resistance but not enough to make him stop. He parted his lips slightly and let his tongue taste her lips once more, coaxing her to open her gateway and let him in. A slight moan escaped her lips which made his heart jump in excitement, she was enjoying this as much as he was! She opened her mouth hesitantly as she kissed him back but then that knock that had provoked him came again.

Kyoko's eyes opened in surprise as she pushed away from him with force, but before she could say anything he covered her lips with his index finger. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time now," he began as he stared at her bewildered face, "and obviously you have been waiting for that too," he said with slight cockiness. His blue eyes stared into her golden orbs as he took in her reaction, it was changing from bewildered to flustered which was better than anger.

"I've liked you for a long time now," he whispered to her as he continued to stare into her eyes. "I know I was an idiot to you before but I've been hoping that you would reconsider my place in your heart." He said as he diverted his eyes obviously embarassed at the words that were coming out of his mouth. He was tired of competing and chasing after her and allowing himself to settle with the fact that he did have a place in her heart but it was only for her dislike for him, he wanted more and her feelings to be different.

"Shotaro," she whispered hoarsely as she also diverted her eye contact.

He knew her well to know that she was conflicted. Her obvious hatred for him had been fueled because she was in love with him. He knew that one could not hate without loving that person first.

"You don't have to answer right now, just give it some thought." He spoke up before she could say anything.

Kyoko looked relieved at that gesture and only nodded.

"That a girl," he said gently as he caressed her cheek before opening up the door and looking at a surprised Ren Tsuruga.

"We're done talking now, you can go in," he said to him with extreme cockiness. He stared down his competition and couldn't help but to feel like he'd already won.

Ren smiled at him politely and walked into her dressing room. Sho smiled to himself as he walked away without bothering to hear what the actor was saying to her. He had confessed his feelings to her finally he had no regrets now.

**The End**


End file.
